There is an ever-present need to provide improvements in fill ports by which water can be added to a water reservoir of a steam iron. Objects of the present invention are to provide an improved fill port assembly which is convenient to use when filling the water reservoir, adequately protect the water reservoir from being contaminated with air-born substances when the fill port is closed, be attractive in appearance, and be inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with this invention, a fill port assembly is provided which comprises a support member having a port-receiving pocket with an arcuately concave base wall and mutually parallel sidewalls. A fill port is located intermediate the upper and lower ends of the base wall and a fill port cover is slidably mounted on the sidewalls for movement along an arcuate path from a first, normal, position in which the cover covers the fill port to a second, raised, position in which the cover is located above at least a portion of the fill port and the fill port and the lower part of the base wall are exposed. When the cover is in the second, raised, position, the upper end of the cover projects upwardly and forwardly from the pocket so that the front surface of the cover and the lower part of the base wall of the pocket form a funnel for directing water into the fill port.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.